The dawn of new life
by chloemcg
Summary: What happens if Alex and Gia's son runs away to find his talent? What happens if he mistaking ly runs into a revenge-hungry Dubois in Madacascar? Will Ryan ever come home with his family and will Alex and Gia and the other circus animals ever be the same again? Find out in this story!
1. Birth of a legend

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Madacascar characters but I do own the plot and Ryan.**

_**Madacascar: Dawn of new life.**_

* * *

It was a beautiful Summers day and the Circus animals were taking the time to relax. Especially Gia and Alex the Lion.

Ever since the news about a new bundle of fur which was inside Gia, everyone had been very protective yet very distant.

Alex had always stayed by his mate and as soon as Gia said or done something, he would jump out of his fur and blabber suggestions and random questions which could only be prevented by a kiss.

Alex was escorting a now very heavily pregnant Gia to their room. It was wooden but it did have furniture and it had a big adult bed of hay while right next to it was a small basket with a blue blanket stuffed inside.

Alex was gently shoving his mate by the shoulder while Gia was eating a peice of chocolate cake all through out the walk through the train.

Even though they were a traveling circus, it wasn't very normal any more because Gia had to sit out and Alex had to do it solo and Alex didn't find that fun at all.

"_When will thees end!?" _groaned the pregnant Jaguar as she sat down on the bed of hay.

Alex sighed before saying with a soft and gentle tone of voice as he wrapped his paws around her shoulder and giving them a bit of a rub "_Any day now, Gia. It won't be very long until that little cub is not in there," _

Alex patted his mate's baby belly "_But here. In our arms." _

Gia looked at Alex with a loving smile and she leaned in before Alex also leaned in but suddenly a Itallian voice exclaimed

"_Hey-a Ever-rey body!" _Alex and Gia turned around to see non other then their Sea lion friend, Stefano hopping into the room.

Stefano was very excited about being an uncle to the cub! He practically begged Alex and Gia and they couldn't say no. Especially not with the google eyes he was giving them.

"_Hey, Stefano!" _exclaimed Alex whom had a huge grin on his face and he gave the Sea lion a high five.

Stefano gave a squee of excitement before asking as he looked over at Gia "_An-da how's the expecting mrs?" _

"_I'm-a fine thank you, Stefano." _said Gia with her normal Italian accent but she looked very grumpy and her ears were folded down beside her head.

Alex lifted her chin with a claw before giving her a kiss to the lips and this was followed by a smile.

Suddenly the Skipper the penguin called into the Megaphone that could be heard thoughtout the whole train so everyone could hear "_Everyone, this is you're driver speaking." _Skipper said into the megaphone while the other penguins were resuming on driving the train "_If you could, may you all go to your dormitories to get some rest because tomorrow we are going to have a long day." _

Alex rolled his eyes before holding Gia's paw and lifting her up before settling her down in the hay stack and then Alex did the same and yawned._  
_

Soon enough everyone was fast asleep in their dormitories but when the time was 1:55 in the morning, Gia had woken up because she felt some cramps in her boulder sized stomach.

Gia couldn't explained it. The pain felt like her insides were flaring up with fire but as it got worse it felt like her insides were being ripped like paper.

The Jaguar growled in pain before she shut her eyes tightly before she began to pant Uncontrollably.

Alex was awoken by his mate's shallow pants before looking at her with tired eyes "_Gia, what's wrong?" _he asked.

Gia said nothing but she just groaned again before clutching her stomach. Alex knew what was happening. Gia was going into labour!

The lion's eyes widened before he scurried to get everyone awake and he ran on all fours while roaring to grab everyone's attention.

An hour later most of the circus was inside the room of Alex and Gia (they couldn't fit every animal inside so some had to stay outside the room) and Melman was acting like a doctor, Gloria was acting like a nurse, Vitaly was acting like a father to Gia like normal and encouraging her and Alex was holding his mate's paw and he REALLY wasn't enjoying it.

"_C'mon, Gia. Push!" _encouraged Vitaly with a smile. Marty had passed out while checking how far out the cub was but to him, it wasn't pretty.

Gia screamed while gripping on to Alex's paw "_YOU DID THEES TO MUA!"_

Alex winced and tried not to scream but then again, he couldn't feel any feeling in his paw anymore so why should he scream?

Suddenly Melmen announced with a smile and he tried to be heard over the shouts, barks and trumpets"_Ok!." _exclaimed the giraffe while he was grinning from ear to ear "_Gia, you need to push one more time!"_

The Jaguar nodded before giving one last push and she gave a blood curdling scream and after moments a cracking sound followed by high pitched cries were heard.

Gloria rushed in with a towel before she carefully wrapped the blue towel around the wailing cub and she handed the newborn to Gia.

After carefully lifting the blanket a little off of the cub's head, both Gia and Alex looked at their baby's face for the very first time.

The child's face resembled that of what it's father looked like as a baby, its fur was very similar to it's mother making it a Jaguar and it was very fluffy.

After a close examination, Melmen discovered that the cub was a boy and he was perfectly healthy and everyone had left the 3 alone to give them some privacy.

Once everyone had left, Gia had cradled the cub in her arms and now the cub had stopped crying.

Alex stood up carefully before walking over to his mate and child before congratulating Gia with a hushed whisper "_Great job, Gia!" _Alex gently kissed Gia's forehead before looking down at his son.

The cub had suddenly opened his big eyes to reveal that they were a lot like his father's and Alex now smiled very widely.

"_Oh, Gia." _said Alex while trying to hold back tears "_He's beautiful." _

Gia suggested "_How about-a Ryan?" _

Alex gave his Jaguar wife a confused look "_Ryan?" _questioned Alex.

Gia explained as he handed the baby Jaguar to Alex "_Well he needs a name, Doesnt he?"_

Alex nodded with a smile "_Ryan... I like it." _The lion looked down at his son with a smile and the three slept the night away and everyone was going to have a look at the cub in the morning.


	2. Ryan's childhood

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters of Madacascar but I do however own Ryan, the son of Gia and Alex.**

**The Dawn of New life**

Chapter 2

* * *

About 2 weeks down the line, Alex, Gia and Ryan, and the rest of the circus animals, were all rehearsing for the next big Circus performance.

A pair of big, blue eyes were hidden in the lush, green blades of grass in the training grounds of the circus and soon a small, adorable Liguar cub showed himself. He appeared to be very young, like maybe 4 or 5 in human years.

The young Jaguar/Lion cub pounced out from his hiding place before leaping up into the air but he fell flat on his chin and stomach, not his feet like any regular cat.

The young Liguar cub shook his head to shake away his dizziness before he heard a familiar, american accented voice ask him in concern "Ryan! Ya okay, Buddy?"

The cub looked up to see his own father, Alex the Lion, look down upon him with worry written all over his facial features.

"Oh..I-I-I'm ok!" said Ryan with a smile as he got up on all fours and smiled up at the adult lion sweetly.

Alex smiled right back before he ruffled the few scuffs of fur upon Ryan's head and suggested "Why don't cha go and play with you're uncle Marty, Ry?"

Ryan replied as he looked up at his father "I wanted to play wit you, Daddy."

The brown furred lion chuckled before he petted his son on the head lightly "Well here's what, how about you go and play for now while Mom and Daddy go practice for tomorrow night's show and tonight you and I can have a father and son play date?"

The Laguar's face lit up immediately. He _loved _spending time with his father and it made him feel totally happy! His little heart pumped faster and faster as he did a complete back flip in glee and jumped up and nuzzled against his father's chin, letting out a loud pur.

Alex's heart warmed up as his son was so sweet and adorable! Seriously, if you were having a bad day and were down in the dumps, Ryan would be the first to know and would try his hardest to cheer them up. He was the sweetest little cub ever.

The father lion then placed his son on his back feet before the small cub rushed off to go play a game with whomever wasn't busy and Gia walked up to Alex before she placed a paw upon her husband's shoulder and smiled at him.

Alex looked at his mate before she told him, her smile fading "Alex. I-a know you don't-a want to do-a this but-ta Ryan needs to have some-a training if we-a ever want to become-a trio in-a this."

Alex frowned as he watched his son run off into the distance. It was something Gia and himself had talked about shortly before Ryan had came along: It was said that each animal in a circus must be trained to be circus at a young age and if they, Alex, Gia and Ryan, were a trio and started early on Ryan's cub-hood for training, then they would be safe and not be shut down. It was tradition. But the truth was that Alex didn't want to make his son do this at such an early stage and by the look Gia had, neither did she.

The lion sighed "I know, Gia. But he's not ready for this."

Gia nodded in understanding before she told her mate "I-a know. I do not-a want-a to make him-ma do this either."

Alex looked to Gia before she continued "But-ta it is tradition and Circus law, no?"

The young father lion nodded slowly and sadly before Gia hugged her mate in order to try and make her mate feel better.

Ryan was rushing on all fours as he tried to find anybody who was available to play. He looked to the left to see Marty and Stefano talking about some new tricks which they could do in the cannon ball. He looked to the right to see Melmen and Gloria dancing on a tightrope.

Ryan squinted his nose as he knew they were all busy and the Liguar's ears had lowered sadly before he began to walk into the train since he knew that everyone was probably busy.

When he got inside, Ryan saw a train chair and table and with a jump and a little difficulty, the small cub had managed to climb on to the chair and he sat in a huddled up position, tears pricking at his eyes.

Suddenly, Ryan heard a kind gentle, Russian accented voice ask him, causing his ears to perk up at the sound "What troubles you, Ryon?"

The small Laguar cub looked up at the source of the voice to find Vitally standing over him with a genuinely concerned frown etched over his face.

Ryan quickly wiped his large eyes to cover his tears before he lied "Nothing."

Vitally wasn't buying it tough as he folded his arms and grunted, letting the cub know that it wasn't easy to lie to him.

The Liguar cub sighed before he turned to face his adopted grandfather while he looked to the ground "I guess I'm a teeny bit bored Grandad, that's all."

The russian tiger sat himself next to his 'Grandson' before asking "Well, why don't you play with Marty and company?"

Ryan replied sadly yet simply "Busy."

Vitally nodded in understanding before he asked while smirking down at the cub "Want to learn swords until practice is over?"

The young Liguar's face lit up and he smiled. He loved to learn to use the swords from his granddad just as much as he loved to play with his dad!

Vitally winked when he told the cub in a whisper "But no telling parents about this, no?"

Ryan covered his mouth with both paws to signal 'My lips are sealed'. This was secret since obviously Alex nor Gia would allow their 2 week old cub to use swords.

Vitally motioned Ryan to come with him and Ryan complied and followed him where they had played swords for 3 hours before practice had finished.

Ryan was just cleaning himself up since he had just had a bowl fish given to him. He licked the fish guts off his paws but he saw that his mark which was incredibly similar to his dad's was still there. He had it a day after he was born.

The small Liguar cub yawned before he walked off into his parents room to sleep.

Alex opened the door a few minutes later to play that game like he had promised earlier. He opened the door and announced "Hey, Ry! Ya ready to-"

Alex didn't finish his sentence as he saw his son fast asleep in the hay where he normally slept. Alex smiled before he shook his head. This was just too good of an opportunity to miss.

Alex quietly crept into the room before he got behind his son and laid down behind him and he curled his tail around the both of them, causing Ryan to stir a little in his sleep.

Once the father lion was in a good position, he kissed his son on his forehead and whispered softly as he too closed his eyes to sleep "Sweet dreams, Ryan."

With that, Alex went asleep with his son and if you looked close enough, you could see Ryan smile and nuzzle up to his dad in his sleep, as if he knew of his father's presence.

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter, guys. I'm soooo sorry I took so long to update. I'm just having a horrid time because I'm in hospital right now. I'm also struggling with my Gastroparesis (meaning my stomach in paralysed). **

**Im also having trouble trying to remember new chapters for new story's which you are all welcome to look at as long as you post up nice reviews and such because my fanfic's are for everyone.**

** Hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry this was so short. I just wanted to update quickly. I tried to add some cuteness to it and make it not rushed.**

**Please Reveiw kindly.**

**Sayonara, Folks!**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
